The Suitor
by paynesgrey
Summary: Miroku was well aware of Sango's recent suitor, but he wasn't going to do anything about it until Inuyasha forced his hand. Post-series. ONESHOT.


AN: Written for the fandom-stocking 2015 on dreamwidth for luxken27. This is a oneshot and will not be continued.

* * *

The Suitor

It had come to Miroku's attention in recent weeks that his usually reserved wife was becoming much more received by others in the village.

After the end of their battle with Naraku, settling in the village with Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede seemed a normal thing to do, and the villagers had welcomed them with open arms.

As he and Inuyasha kept the village safe, as well as performed other services to provide for their families, Sango was content to operate as a matriarch as well as serve as a strong, reliable presence for many people. She was adept to teaching people to defend themselves when asked, gave some of the village women basic survival skills, and was happy to guard the village while Inuyasha and her husband were away.

So it should have come to no surprise to Miroku that his admirable and beautiful wife would start to acquire admirers. He noticed this whenever people visited them for his wife's company or advice, but as his wife, he thought nothing of it as anything dangerous to their marriage.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was more prone to stirring the pot and acting like a jealous husband by proxy, which to Miroku was eventually not going to end well.

"That one villager, Seiji is his name, he's always sniffing around Sango. She's just too damn nice to him, and I swear I see him follow Sango around the middle of town every chance he gets," Inuyasha had complained to him one afternoon as they were coming back from defeating some smaller demons.

Miroku supposed it was only a matter of time Inuyasha would start complaining about the man. Of course, the monk was quite aware of anyone within his wife's presence, but he paid no mind to it.

"Ah, yes, Seiji is the younger one - he used to be much younger boy when we were still fighting against Narkau," Miroku commented.

"Well, he's not a younger boy any longer. He's a man, and he's been eying Sango every chance he gets like a hungry meal."

Miroku chuckled softly. "Hmm, I suppose he has."

"Well, are you going to do anything about it? Or should I say something?" Inuyasha said, sounding antagonistic. Though, Miroku was sure his friend was just bored. They'd hardly fought any worthwhile demons in the last few months, and the ones they did find, it only had took seconds for Inuyasha to slash through them with all his pent up frustration.

"No, no, I'm sure if Sango feels she needs to, she will set him straight," Miroku said. After all, he had enough confidence that his wife could take care of herself. He'd remembered that as far as the old aches on his head when he'd groped her in the past.

"Keh," Inuyasha simply said, and though his friend had dropped the subject, Miroku knew he wasn't satisfied and still stewing about in his angry brain.

It had only been a matter of time when Inuyasha had become annoyed enough that the next time he'd seen Seiji near Sango, he'd all but drew Tessaiga before scaring him off with an unhinged rant.

Sango and Miroku had both appeared speechless from the outburst, and Kagome, embarrassed by her husband's temper, had dragged him by one ear back to their house before laying into him about manners and behavior.

"Wow," Sango said. "I had no idea…" She turned to her husband. "Did you say something to him?"

"On the contrary, my dear, he was the one who brought it to my attention. I knew that he was bothered by Seiji. I'm afraid talking him out of scaring the poor boy was a battle I would not win," Miroku said.

"Hmph," she said, eying him suspiciously. "So… are you jealous of Seiji's attention?"

Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, a little, I suppose," Miroku admitted readily. "But I am not afraid of losing you to him, if that's what you are thinking."

"Ah," she said, and immediately he took her hand as she blushed lightly.

"I trust you. In fact, I feel somewhat proud and fortunate. My beautiful wife is strong and kind that other men desire her. But at the end of the day, I am the man she chooses to take to her bed and make her part of her family."

"Oh," Sango said, smiling with a deeper blush. She leaned over and kissed her husband quickly on the lips. "I have such a cool-headed, rational husband."

"I am but a humble monk, my dear wife," he said, and she arched a curious eyebrow, knowing when he was using his playful tone.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked finally.

"About your suitor? Nothing," he said. "I am sure you can handle it if he does anything untoward."

"No," she said clarifying. "About Inuyasha. He is about to rip Seiji to shreds every moment he lays eyes on him because you won't do anything about it. The whole village is starting to feel his anger."

Miroku sighed. "I suppose I will have to talk to him when Kagome is done reprimanding him herself. But what about you?"

"Me?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Miroku looked at her serenely. She paled slightly, dreading his next words. "You must talk to Seiji and force him to confess, and then stand your ground. He needs clear signals. He must not have any hope. Your kindness may give him the impression he has a chance although you do not intend it. Married or not, some men think they can still win a woman."

"I suppose you're right. I will speak to him in the morning," Sango said. She stared at Miroku for a long pause and gave him a small smile.

"What are you thinking now?" he asked.

She lightly shook her head. "Mmmm, nothing really. I was just thinking… I love you," she said simply with a smile.

Miroku leaned close for an embrace and nuzzled his forehead against hers. "I love you as well, my beautiful wife."

END


End file.
